Reasons Why
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: His big, brown eyes that always twinkled when he was happy, his dark hair that was nice to run his fingers through, his perfectly pearly white teeth. KENLOS!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I just watched this video on YouTube…It was a cover of "Fireworks" by Katy Perry and it was HILARIOUS! If you wanna see it, type in Jhay R Santos in the search bar…It's the first video up…Seriously, it's that damn funny! His voice is so annoying; it makes Shane Dawson's singing sound awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

The four boys were at the studio today and Gustavo was making them write a song. Griffin liked "Oh Yeah" so much that he made Gustavo tell the boys to write another song. The boys were totally fine with writing another song. They honestly had a lot of fun when they wrote the "Oh" song and the "Yeah" song.

"Dogs, I've decided to make you all write a love song…Now, I'm sure you all have your little crushes and that'll help with writing a love song…I want you boys to list down all the things you like about the person you love on a piece of paper and when you're done, I want you to exchange your paper with the person to your right…After that, you pick one thing in that list that you think will do good in a song and then we all write the song together, are we clear?" Gustavo asked, sort of sounding like a general in a boot camp.

"Yes, sir!" they all did little salutes and each took one paper and one pencil from Kelly and went to work.

"Oh, and I have to do something in my office so I'll leave you boys alone here…I'll be back here in an hour and by that time, I expect you all to be done," Gustavo left the room with Kelly trailing behind him.

Kendall watched the door close and went back to his paper. There were a lot of things he liked about Carlos. His big, brown eyes that always twinkled when he was happy, his dark hair that was nice to run his fingers through, his perfectly pearly white teeth, his ability to make anyone laugh in any situation, the way he laughs and the look he gives when he's lovesick. He listed it all down and smiled.

"I'm done with my list!" Kendall announced, waving it up in the air.

"Yeah, I can't WAIT to read about Jo, dude," James said, sarcastically.

Soon, all the other boys finished and they began exchanging papers with the boy to their right. Kendall gave his paper to James, who gave his paper to Carlos, who gave his paper to Logan and so on. James tilted his head to the side, reading Kendall's paper.

"Hey, Kendall…Are you like, describing Carlos in this list?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! Dude, how could you say that? I mean—"

"Well you said here that the person you like has big, brown eyes, dark hair and perfect teeth, isn't that exactly what Carlos looks like?" James said, smirking mischievously.

"Yeah, but Carlos isn't the only one with brown eyes, dark hair and perfect teeth!" Kendall fought back, pouting.

"You also wrote here that that person can make anyone laugh in any situation…Doesn't Carlos do that?" James said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well…He's not the only one who does that!" Kendall said, using the same excuse.

"Well then, who is this person?" James asked, putting down the paper and folding his arms together.

"Uh…Her name is…Carol! That person I'm describing in the list is Carol!" Kendall lied, hoping that James will buy it.

"Can I meet Carol?" James asked, grinning evilly._ 'Oh, how can Kendall get out of this one?' _he thought.

"Yeah! In fact, you can meet her later at the Palm Woods after we write this song," Kendall said, wondering if he can pull this off.

Logan looked from Carlos' list to Kendall. Green eyes? Check. Blonde hair? Check. Great leader? Check. He would've asked Carlos about this but he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

After they wrote the sing which, by the way, turned out awesome, James was in the lobby, expecting 'Carol' to be there. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Kendall was describing Carlos and that he just made up 'Carol' so that he wouldn't know he likes Carlos. James had his eyes wide and his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Kendall dressed up as a girl. He had on a black wig, he was wearing brown contact lenses and his teeth looked whiter than usual. Kendall looked ridiculous.

"Hi, are you James? I'm Carol! Kendall wanted me to introduce myself to you," Kendall said in a ridiculous high-pitched voice. James decided to play along until Kendall finally gives up and admits that Carlos was the one he was describing in the paper.

"Yeah, yeah…So, where's Kendall?" James asked, looking around the lobby.

"Oh he went somewhere," Kendall said, still in his 'girly' voice.

"Oh, hey look! It's Carlos kissing one of the Jennifers!" James yelled.

"WHAT? I'm gonna mess her up so bad, she'll be breathing through a tube for the rest of her life!" Kendall yelled in his normal voice, grabbing the black wig from his head and throwing it to the floor.

James folded his arms together and grinned as he watched Kendall's eyes get wide upon realizing what he did. Kendall grabbed the wig from the floor and put it back on his head.

"I mean, uh—whatever…It's no use lying anymore…Yeah, Carlos was the one I was describing in the list, okay?" Kendall gave up.

"Yeah, I've known all this time! I mean, seriously, man? Were you really sure that I wouldn't recognize you if you dressed up as a girl? Dude, no matter how much make up you cake your face with, I will STILL recognize you!" James laughed and swiped the wig off of Kendall's head.

"Dude, you should go tell Carlos how you feel about him," James said, putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"No way! I'm just gonna embarrass myself in front of him if I do that! I'm really not good with words when I'm nervous!" Kendall said, a blush making its way to his cheeks.

"Dude, relax! You can do this! Now, go to him and tell him how you feel! He's up on the roof of the Palm Woods," James said, shoving Kendall in the elevator. "Knock 'em dead, kid!" James said, with a gangster accent before the elevator doors closed.

Kendall was so nervous, he was trembling. The elevator doors opened and he stepped outside. He took a few deep breaths before he finally opened the doors to the roof. There, he saw Carlos just standing still. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling. He seemed to be enjoying the warm breeze that was blowing against him. Kendall tapped him on the shoulder. Carlos opened his eyes and turned around to see Kendall standing there with a shy expression.

"Uh…Hey, Carlos…I just wanted to tell you that…I've really…I've r-really…sort of…liked you for…a long time now," Kendall said, looking into Carlos' big, caramel eyes.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Carlos whispered, looking down on his shoes.

"What was that?" Kendall asked, tilting Carlos' head up with his thumb.

"You're…Cute when you're nervous," Carlos said, a bit louder.

Kendall just laughed and found himself leaning in to capture Carlos' perfect pink lips in a sweet kiss. They pulled away and just held onto each other tightly, never ever wanting to let go.

**A/N: Circles will not fill a square, don't fit together but I don't care, you still have my heart…LOL. THOSE were lyrics from a song in a Shane Dawson video…Hope you liked this! Reviews boost my self-confidence!**


End file.
